


Taste Testing

by herstorybooks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: City Of Love, F/M, Fluff, France - Freeform, Germany, Human Vision, Italy, Macaroons, Making Out, Post- Civil War, Pre-Infinity War, Snuggling, Sweden - Freeform, Vacation, Wanda Maximoff & Vision - Freeform, anxious wanda, brutwurst, couple love, cute vision, europe tour, exploring the world, food tasting, gelato, holiday interrupted, in public together, pure fluff, scarletvision - Freeform, sleepy wanda, trying out food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: The two years Wanda and Vision toured Europe in secret, exploring new foods and new places. And more importantly, exploring their relationship. WARNING: FLUFF AND FLUFFY SMUT!





	1. Prologue; Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Taste testing through Europe! Vision’s gotta learn to use those taste buds! - hotteaandlibraries  
> This was a fantastic Prompt that got me very excited! Enjoy!

Another weekend had arrived, where both Mr Stark and Colonel Rhodes would not be present in the new Avenger’s compound; this gave Vision another open window to sneak off and meet a certain red cloaked beauty. 

 

They had been carefully messaging one another for months and had managed to escape to each other on rare occasions. Every time Vision would sigh as they hid away in quietly modest hotel rooms away from the world. He knew Wanda had an urge to see the rest of the world, without having to be in battle and causing damage in her wake. Thanks to Visions less than ordinary appearance it was almost impossible for the two of them to blend into the crowd. And so they stayed inside, watching movies and reading to one another. Wanda often ended up tucked under Visions arm with her head in the crook of his neck as they sat on the bed together. She never complained or expressed any want for more than what Vision was currently able to offer her. 

 

However one night as they ate ice-cream in their dark lit hotel room, Wanda mentioned how she had always wanted to go to Italy and try genuine Italian gelato. She said it with such joy in her eyes, that she quickly dampened as she said _never mind_ and changed the subject. That was motivation enough for Vision. 

 

He expressed to Mr Stark his want to go into public and experience life as an “normal” human, but how his appearance was hindering him to do so. Any day off Tony had managed to grasp, he used to it help Vision understand and develop his ability to change his density, and overall his appearance. This was his way of thanking Vision for his loyalty. He never expressed it with words.

 

With his first secret mission completed,Vision set to work on his second. 

 

 

Wanda had gotten to the hotel hours earlier than Vision. She wanted to surprise hime with the many different traditional German dishes for him to try. Vision had mentioned how him and Stark had been attempting ways to make Visions body more human like, to give him the same experiences as everyone else. She hadn’t dared to ask if it would be possible to change his appearance, in fear that it would upset Vision. It wasn’t his fault, be she didn’t doubt he would convince himself it was. Him and Stark did manage to develop his sense of taste, and Vision said he was excited to see what the culinary world had to offer him. 

 

Wanda hadn’t gone far into Thuringia, just to the outskirts to buy quick servings of German fries, Schnitzels, Rouladen and Spritzegbacks for desert. Being out in public alone made her nervous, for the risk of being recognised or the risks she could loose control and destroy another building;she didn’t waste any time in returning to the hotel. She laid the food out on the table and began to check her appearance. She planned to take a bath and freshen up before Vision met her after nightfall. She had just turned the hot water tap on when a knock came at her door. 

 

Jumping to her feet and approaching the door like a cautions animal, her throat managed to croak out   
“Wh… Who is it?” No one but Vision knew she was here, and there was no way he would risk walking the streets in broad daylight.

  
“Wanda, it’s me.” Or maybe not….

 

“Vision?” She rushed to the door and swung it open. In front of her stood a tall man, Vision’s height, with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing black trousers and a tightly fitted navy jumper. If it hadn’t been for the smile and the warm emotion that reached his eyes as he continued to say 

  
“Wanda.” She wouldn’t have believed it.

 

“Vision.”


	2. Chapter 1; Bratwurst, Germany.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the tasting begins!

They stepped off the tram into the town of Erfurt, the internet had said this is one of the best places in Germany to get traditional and authentic bratwurst sausages. Since they were already in Germany, it seemed like a good place to start their European tour of food. 

 

Vision had been outside in the sun so many times he lost count, but this time was different. No one was staring at him or causing riot. There was no fight to be won. All he had to do was stand their on the pavement looking at the large grand and classic buildings. He took his time to observe the red rusted colour that had faded over time and the triangle arches reaching the peek of the buildings height. He looked around at his surroundings studying them, but differently from the past. He wasn’t looking for threat, he wasn’t looking for places to hide in, he was observing the beauty that this day had to offer. It made him happy. 

 

Wanda took no notice of the buildings or the busy street around them, she was in aw watching Vision be outside and not have to worry about anything. It made her heart warm and her lips smile. She could tell he was happy; the stone was beginning to shine through his disguise. She wrapped his hand in her two. 

  
“Vis,” he looked dow to her, seeing her smile and holding his hand made him happier, and made the stone shine brighter. “The stone.” She said tapping her own head.

  
“Oh yes!” Vision checked himself and the stone faded back into his false cream skin. She giggled and pulled him by the hand off into their adventure.

 

They walked down brick lanes in-between traditional arched buildings. There was a surprising amount of colour to match their cheery moods. The tall arches shielded them from the day’s sun but they remained warm in the humid temperature. They stayed hand in hand, Wanda using her other hand to grasp Visions arm, keeping him as close as possible. They laughed as they walked, smiling at one another. Being outside in the daylight for the only reason but their pleasure. It gave a new light of energy to the relationship they were still figuring out. 

 

“I love this.” Wanda smiled as they strolled together. Visions heart warmed yet again. 

  
“Then my purpose is complete. Making you happy is all I want.” He said planting a kiss on the top of her head.

 

“You’re happy too tough, right?” She stopped their walk and looked up with a worried crease in-between her eyebrows. Vision smiled and placed his hands on the sides of her neck. 

 

“Immensely.” He whispered. Wanda beamed as he bent down to kiss her. 

 

 

They continued to walk until they came across a pastel blue building in the centre of town. Vision pulled out a wicker chair underneath the cream umbrella for Wanda to sit. She laid back into her chair lazily as Vision went to get their food. 

 

She looked around her. She was shaded from the sun under her umbrella. Other customers sat around her talking foreign words and sipping from coffee cups. Hearing cars in the distant, seeing two policemen walking down the quiet street, security cameras pointing towards a near ATM; it was all too familiar. 

 

_“looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature.”_

She could practically hear Natasha’s flashback quote outsider her mind. She looked over her shoulder almost expecting to see The Black Widow sipping a cup of coffee in her sunglasses. She only saw an elderly woman holding hands with her husband and smiling fondly at each other. 

 

She jumped at the sound of cups and plates clattering together as Vision placed a food tray on the table. The smell of food and coffee wafting around her. 

 

“Are you okay?” Vision asked as he sat down and reached to clasp her hand in his. She instantly relaxed. 

 

“I am now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually eaten bratwurst and have no idea what it tastes like, which is why i didn't include the actual tasting part in this fic. But there will be actual eating in later chapters. If you have any European countries and food to suggest for our cute little couple to try out, please leave a comment ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter   
> \- herstorybooks


	3. Chapter 2; Macaroons, France.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our superhero couple finds themselves in the city of love.

It was Paris, France, where they snook off to this time. They had spent the day completing the ordinary tourist things such as the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre. They cycled through the city’s parks and visited the Sacre-Coeur. The grand French church was a highlight for Vision. As they walked through the entrance he dropped a few euros into the hands of a beggar woman on the crowded steps. Many people were all trying to step through the doorway at once, causing awkward shuffling and slight panic in Wanda’s face. After spending months in a cell, to later be freed and then placed into another cell by her saviors, caused strong claustrophobia for her. Vision noticed red flickers appearing around her iris and her fingers begin to flex. He placed his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. She looked up at him. 

 

“I’ve got you.” He whispered. Her hunched shoulders relaxed, and as if by magic, there was finally space for the couple to step forward into the church. 

 

A singing choir flooded the church and echoed off the old decorated walls. Visions eyes darted from one piece of religious art to another; enjoying the colors, craftsmanship, and story they told. Humans had a unique way of telling stories, and the way they placed their belief in these tales caused a large deal of admiration from Vision. He could see that buildings like these, houses of worship, were such a large place of comfort for many. They gravitated to these places when they needed the strength of their faith to help them carry on; Vision decided that it was beautiful to have such faith. 

Another thing he had decided was beautiful, was the sight of Wanda Maximoff as she stood over a large table of small tea light candles. The warm glow of the fire naturally covered her skin and made it sparkle. He watched as she lit a candle and then raised her hand and wrapped the flame in her red magic. The two colors whirled around each other and combined with a gentle spark. The flame returned to its original state and burnt gently. 

 

A little girl was standing beside Wanda lighting her own candle and saw the whole performance. Her eyes lit up in wonderment and sparkled. Wanda saw her smiling and lifted her finger to her lip to mimic a “shh” motion. The little girl nodded with purpose, beamed and returned to her mother sitting on a wooden pew. 

 

Vision smiled at their interaction, he walked over the Wanda and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

“For your brother?” He asked as she snuggled into his arm and placed her hand above his heart. She nodded as Vision placed a kiss onto of her head.

 

* * *

 

By the time they had left the church and had returned to the streets of Paris, the sun was low and only just about peeking above the buildings. Wanda and Vision made their way through tangled cream apartment buildings, simply enjoying the warm air and glow from shop windows and balconies. It wasn’t long until Wanda felt her stomach rumble and they stepped through the wooden door frame with the glowing coffee cup. 

They sat beside each other on a corner sofa by the window. With his arm around her shoulder, Vision read from the book of poetry he had found in the French market. Wanda sipped her coffee and stroked her thumb across Visions knee, trying to stay awake. Rain began to patter on the window; that with the combination of Vision's voice was hypnotic. She could have happily drifted off to sleep. She could feel the lazy smiled that caused her skin to glow. This was her definition of bliss. 

 

Many pieces of poetry had been read aloud, and two cups of coffee had been sipped. The rain poured down dramatically against the window. Both Vision and Wanda were happy to stay wrapped in each other's arms in this little cafe for as long as their hostess would allow them. They thought their time was up when the young and bright-eyed woman approached them. Vision was about to apologize for the two of them staying too long when she placed a small plate and two cups onto the table. The plate held two pink macaroons with green pistachio crumbs on the top. From the smell that wafted towards her, Wanda identified the brown thick liquid in the cups as hot chocolate. Both she and Vision began to protest that they hadn’t ordered the treats, even if they did look and smell delicious. Their brown haired waitress held up her hand to stop them. With a warm smile, she said…

 

“Pour gratuit. Pour le beau couple amoureux.” 

 

She then walked away and began to clean the empty tables around them. Wanda looked up at Vision and giggled. She couldn’t tell if the confusion on his face was from the lack of understanding of their waitress or confusion as to what was laid infant of them. Since he had already shown off his French-speaking abilities throughout their day, she assumed it was the latter. 

 

“They’re called Macaroons,” she said picking one up and lifting it towards Vision. “They’re gorgeous, very sweet.” Vision smiled as he kissed her hand.

 

“What could be sweeter than you?” The cheesy line made Wanda blush and giggle. She watched him take a bite of the macaroon and saw the delight in his face. An involuntary moan came from his lips that almost made him jump.  
“it’s good?” She laughed.

 

“Oh yes! The filling is…is…” Wanda popped the rest of the macaroon her mouth. 

 

“Raspberry jam.” 

 

“yes!” 

 

Wanda again giggled as she took hold of her hot chocolate and passed Vision the remaining Macaroon. She snuggled back into his arm and sipped away at her hot chocolate. 

 

Paris had been good to them today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used my trip to Paris from years ago to help me write this. I will not lie, I was awful at French at school so I apologize for possibly butchering the beautiful language.  
> Remember to let me know what you think and leave possible countries and foods for these two to try in the comments. 
> 
> have a lovely day  
> \- herstorybooks


	4. Chapter 3; Meatballs, Sweden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy and fluffy visit to a luxurious Swedish hotel room for our witch and AI.

Vision stood outside the train station alone. They had agreed to take separate roots and meet in Sweden. Mr. Stark had started becoming slightly suspicious at Vision’s request for a weekend away from the compound, especially since only a few months ago he had returned from another trip. It was safer for each of them to travel to the city separately. 

It was the middle of the day, the sun sat high in the sky, shining down on the tall and colourful buildings. Strong shades of pink, orange, and turquoise were splashed and covered bricks. It was a very cheerful street he found himself standing on. 

 

He was busy admiring the cobbled stone roads and white street lights when Wanda snook up behind him and slipped her hand into his. 

 

“Waiting for me?” 

 

He looked and saw his Scarlet beauty beaming up at him. She wore a dark coloured sun cap and fake black reading glasses to hide her face. The glasses did an okay job at hiding the dark circles under her eyes. If it had been anyone else, they wouldn’t have noticed, but Vision spent hours studying and enjoying Wanda’s face. The tired eyes did not go unnoticed.He decided now was not the right time to ask. Her smile was enough to reassure him she was overall in good health. He greeted her by leaning down and tucking his head underneath her silly hat to kiss her. The kiss was long but sweet. A warm welcome home. 

 

“Hello to you too.” He said when they finally parted. 

 

They walked around the streets for hours, catching up on each other's lives from the past two months. Wanda explained that the Captain had also started to become suspicious oh her regular solo adventures. To ensure she wasn’t followed she took a ridiculously long and complicated route to get to Sweden, explaining the tiredness in her voice and dark circles under her eyes. They both sadly agreed that they should leave it longer than usual in-between their trips. It hurt them both but they knew if the others learned of their journeys, it could cause a possible halt in their visits; possibly their relationship. Until then, however, they would enjoy each others company

 

 

As they continued walking around the busy streets, pulling their suitcases behind them, they walked past a quaint shop with an employee handing out food samples by the door. Wanda ran over and picked up two samples and brought them back to Vision. 

 

“Let’s find somewhere quieter and try these.” She suggested.

 

“What are they?” Vision asked as they found a hidden and secluded bench surrounded by trees 

 

“Meatballs, Swedish meatballs!” Wanda said sleepily. They sat down on the bench and watched as the sun began to set behind the trees. Visions arm lay on the back of the bench, with Wanda’s head resting happily on his shoulder. 

 

“I’ve tried meatballs before” Vision commented as Wanda passed him his sample. “I thought we were going to try new foods. These resemble Cornel Rhodes’ when he makes spaghetti bolognese.” 

 

“That’s Italian. Swedish meatballs are cooked in gravy with beef and sour cream. Trust me there's a difference.” She bit into her meatball and hummed happily, and tiredly Vision noted. Vision followed pursuit and bit into his own. Wanda was right, there was a difference. Where Cornel Rhodes’s meatballs had a tomato base, the taste of beef and even roux-based gravy was prominent. He wasn’t sure if he now had a preference between the two, but he was very happy to sit with Wanda snuggled against him, finishing his snack and watching the sunset. 

 

 

They finally made their way to their hotel room. Wanda was very pleased that she let Vision pick the room this time. 

“I thought we were supposed to be going low-key.” She laughed as she looked around at the large hotel with clean cream walls. There were expensive portraits of nude women made up of neutral and expressive brush strokes. Their bed was easily king sized and had far too many cushions than necessary. A crystal chandler hung from the ceiling, and a grand door giving them a sneak preview to their bathroom. Vision placed their suitcases on the bed. 

 

“I know, but…” he grabbed Wanda’s hand and pulled her towards the curtains. He pushed them aside to reveal windows so large they almost took over the entire wall. “I couldn’t resist the view.” 

 

Their room overlooked a sparkling lake and a series of red bridges. The way the bright moon lit up the lake caused reflected ripple on Wanda’s skin. 

“Oh Vis, it’s wonderful.”

“isn’t it just.” Visions eyes were glued to Wanda, paying no attention to the lake. 

 

 

Wanda lay reading on the bed as Vision happily went about unpacking, ironing and hanging their clothes. The repetition was soothing and enjoyable to him. He paid close attention to every piece of clothing he picked up, especially Wanda’s. He gently smoothed the fabric and hung it in their wardrobe. Whilst he busied himself with the task, Wanda’s eyes began to grow heavy and she found she couldn’t focus on her book. She snook off to the bathroom without distracting Vision. It was only when he’d turned to ask her if she wanted to order some room service that he noticed she had gone. He heard a humming come from the bathroom and followed the noise like a siren. 

 

Wanda sat in the large bathtub, her hair tied up, however, a few strands caught loose and dangled damply around her face. She was surrounded by bubbles with her eyes closed and humming to herself. 

“I thought you were reading your book?” Vision said with a smile and he approached the bathtub. He noticed the book placed on top of a pile of her clothing. He kneeled down beside the bath. Wanda giggled as she opened her eyes, barely. 

“my eyes got too sleepy.” She murmured sinking further into the bubbles. “you read it to me.” Vision chuckled as he reached for the book and settled himself beside her. 

 

His fingers dangled in the water, occasionally brushing Wanda’s soapy skin as he read. His voice was enough to send Wanda into a happy sleep surrounded by soapy bubbles and warm water. When Vision noticed her head lull and her breathing slow, he drained the bath of its water, wrapped her in the fluffy and luxurious towel and lifted her up. Careful not to wake her, he wrapped her in the bed sheets, dimmed the lights and went to finish unpacking their suitcases. 

 

“Vis?” He barely took one step away before Wanda reached out for him. 

“Go to sleep,” he whispered brushing the hair away from her face. “you’ve been exhausted all day. Rest now.” 

“Come lie with me.” Her eyes were still closed, and her voice was dripping with sleep, but even then Vision could not deny her of her wishes. He took off his shoes, loosened the buttons on his shirt and tucked himself under the sheets. Wanda’s hand reached out and rested her head on his chest. “that's better.” He heard her murmur. He smiled gently before kissing the top of her head and relaxing into the bed. 

 

They had plenty of time to enjoy the city. For now, she needed rest, and he was happy to comply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave suggestions of places and types of food in Europe. I think the next location for these two will be Italy, where things may just be spicing up?  
> have a lovely day  
> \- herstorybooks


	5. Chapter 4; Gelato, Italy-PART ONE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet Vision finds themselves enjoying a romantic visit to Italy where Wanda finally gets to try genuine Italian Gelato. But something interrupts their happy holiday.

Wanda stepped out of the hotel on a warm afternoon.   
She stood on the winding stone path that leads down the hill.   
She had never seen water with such rich colors of blue and turquoise.   
She listened to the crashing waves against the cream rocks.   
With every wave that landed on the stone,   
she felt her tension evaporate.   
With the sound of the enlarging waves,  
she took in deep cleansing breaths and let them go out loud.   
It had been such a long time since she truly felt like she could breathe.   
Here, on the cost of Italy, hidden in the hills, listening to the crystal waters.  
Here, she could finally breathe freely.  
She leaned against the railings.  
She stood and admired a close by tree.  
The tree stood strongly with a slim sturdy trunk.  
It’s vibrant green leaves dangling off the branches.  
Wanda closed her eyes and smiled at the warm evening sun.  
Golden sun rays kissing her fair pale skin.   
The warmth heating her skin gently. 

 

As she stood admiring her surroundings, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She felt Vision place a kiss on the side of her neck and rest his head comfortably on her shoulder. She smiled and landed her hand to cradle his face while the other held onto the arms wrapped around her. 

“Ready?” He asked quietly. 

 

“Yeah, let's go.” He kissed her shoulder before releasing her from his embrace. “Hold on, let me check.” After their previous day, Wanda had decided it was best for her to double check Vision’s outfit choices. When she had met him at the harbor she was so happy to see him she hadn’t noticed the bright Hawaiian shirt he had on. He said he had done some research into hot holiday attire. Wanda had to explain that if they were going to keep a low profile, the obnoxious pattern would have to go. Today, however, she approved of his grey shorts, white t-shirt, and white trainers. 

“Will I do?” He asked with a cheeky smile. 

 

“Yes,” she nodded grabbing hold of his hand. “You defiantly will. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

They walked down the path and looked up at the stacked apartments with bright colors and plants growing from every windowsill. On the ground was a rainbow of fruit being sold. There was an assortment of red and green apples, bright red raspberries, and strawberries. Furry kiwis and bright yellow mangos. A selection of oranges, satsumas, and tangerines. Wanda had never seen so much fresh fruit in one place. 

They made their way to the docks on the edge of the village. The lightly colored wooden flooring gave Wanda easy access to sit and dip her toes in the deep blue waters and watch the small sailboats bob about. She relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of the breeze flowing through her white dress. The straps sat loosely on her shoulders and the skirt moved freely in the light wind. She took notice of the cool water wrapping itself around her feet. It was a nice contrast to the humid heat. 

 

Vision strolled down the docks but paused to take in the view of a beautiful and relaxed Wanda. She sat on the edge, leaning back onto her hands with a smile upon her lips. The sun was low in the sky cascading gorgeous warm lighting against her. She looked so peaceful here. Vision saw this and couldn’t help but think, this is what she deserves. All the pain, confusion and drama that she had endured in her life was not justified. She was always looking over her should for the next danger she would have the face. Here, in this peaceful setting where she could be still and happy. That was all he wanted for her. 

 

He would have happily kept his distance and watch her from afar forever, but the drip of cold melting gelato down his hand reminded him of the treats he was holding. He walked over and sat down beside Wanda. 

“Here we go.” 

 

“What did you get?” She looked at the treat he passed her and her eyes lit up. “Oh, Vis! You remembered!”

 

“Genuine Italian gelato. The one sweet treat you had always wanted to try. And now you can.”The smile on her lips and love in her eyes was all the reward Vision would ever need. “Now the one you’re holding is cherry with chocolate shavings.” It didn’t escape Wanda that the colors were red and a deep brown that was almost black. Very similar to her usual coloring back home. “But if you would prefer, you are more than welcome to have mine instead.”

 

“What is yours?” She asked looking down at his. 

 

“Pistachio.” He said proudly. “I read online it is a unique but satisfying flavor.” Wanda giggled at his excitement as she snuggled up beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. They both sat eating their sweet treats and watched as the sunset. 

 

“This is perfect. Thank you, Vis.” Wanda said looking up at Vision. He looked down at her beautiful eyes that were almost as green as his pistachio ice-cream. With the sun hitting them, they sparkled more than emerald gems. 

 

“Seeing you so beautiful happy is more than perfect for me.” They sat staring into each other's eyes before Vision began to lean forward into a kiss. Wanda lifted her ice-cream and poked him on the nose with it. Watching the shock turn into laughter on his face made her heart leap. They both laughed before Vision wiped his face and pulled Wanda in for a proper kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

The door flung open as Wanda and Vision stumbled into their hotel room clinging onto each other. Vision had his hands tightly on Wanda’s hips holding her tightly against him. Wanda mirrored his eager passion with her hands holding his face to her own. Their lips moved against each other, scared to allow them to un-entwine. They kissed passionately whilst Vision kicked the door shut behind them with his foot. Wanda chuckled against his lips as Vision put his full weight against her, causing them to fall onto their bed. His hands slid up her waist to one side of her neck whilst his lips fell to the other side, kissing the spot just above her collarbone. She moaned with pleasure and let her head lull backward. 

 

“Wait, Hold on.” Wanda jumped up and brushed the hair away from her face. “I’ll be right back.” She said as she slowly walked backward. “Don’t go anywhere.” She ordered with a dark glint in her eyes before disappearing into the bathroom. 

 

Vision laughed and ran his hands over his face before rolling over to turn on the lamp beside their bed. He began to unbutton his shirt when he heard the knock at the door.He went swiftly to the door assuming it was someone from the hotel offering a turndown service, eager to get rid of them as quickly as possible. Wanda stepped out singing his name just as he opened the door. She stood wearing a black Lacey bra and matching thong, an open lace wrap dangling around her elbows and back. 

 

Both Wanda and Vision regretted him opening the door when they saw the redhead standing on the other side with an unimpressed look and her arms crossed.

 

“Well, you two seem to be having a nice holiday.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh.   
> Hope you enjoyed!   
> -herstorybooks


	6. Chapter 5; Gelato, Italy-PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy in Italy.

Wanda tightly wrapped the lace cloth around her, shutting away any view of her body. With shocked and embarrassed pink cheeks, she sprinted back into the bathroom. Natasha raised an eyebrow at Vision as she invited herself into their room.

 

“You missed a button.” She quipped, brushing past Vision. Vision’s head darted down, remembering the state of his clothing. He was in the midst of excitingly unbuttoning his shirt when Natasha had knocked on their door. Several buttons lay unfastened, revealing the pink flesh of his human disguise. His hands began to quickly refasten them, not paying attention if the correct button went alongside the corresponding hole. 

 

Natasha went over to the window and peeked through the blinds, peering into the night, checking to see if anyone had followed her. Wanda emerged from the bathroom covered in one of the hotel’s oversized white dressing gowns. Vision smiled and noted how adorable she looked, swamped in the extra fabric. 

 

“Nat, what are you doing here?” 

 

“I think a better question would be; what are you two doing here?” She asked pointing between the couple standing in front of her. 

 

“Well…” Vision began as if he could offer a reasonable explanation that wasn’t the truth. “We were… just… errr…” he stuttered looking at Wanda desperately for help. Before either of them could even think, another knock came at the door. Natasha strolled over to the door and opened it swiftly. 

 

“See what you make of this.” They heard her say to the unidentified guest. She stepped aside to allow Steve Rodgers, Captain America, to walk into the room. W

 

“You too?” Wanda groaned and rolled her eyes. Steve took a moment to observe his surroundings. He was in a romantic and dimly lit hotel room on the coast of Italy, with a messy-haired Wanda in a hotel bathrobe and a man resembling Vision with his shirt wrongly buttoned. Both of them looking guilty to be caught together. 

 

“What’s going on here?” 

 

“Romeo and Juliet over here seem to have some explaining to do.” The couple both glanced at each other with a painful look. They had truly been caught. 

 

“Is this where you’ve been?” Steve asked “Every time you would run off for a weekend and refuse to tell us where you’d been! You’d been here! In Italy!” 

 

“Not just Italy.” Vision corrected quietly to himself. 

 

“Not helping, Vis.” Wanda scolded him. 

 

“What is going on?” The frustration and emotion in Steve’s voice was increasing by every second and Vision could see how uncomfortable it was making Wanda. Vision sighed and walked over to her, resting his hand in hers. 

 

“I think, it is time for us to tell them the truth.” Wanda nodded regrettably and squeezed his hand for comfort. She straightened her spine, kept hold of Vision and looked to the waiting Natasha and Steve. 

 

“Well…Me and Vision have been meeting each other in secret whenever we could get the chance. We’re kind of… together.” The last words were said with a smile in her eyes as she looked up at Vision. He looked down back at her, with the same warmness. 

 

_Together._ They were together. 

 

Steve shook his head, trying to make sense of what was going on.

 

“Do you two know how stupid that is?” His harsh tone jolted their gaze away from each other“You could have been seen!”

 

“We were careful.” Wanda protested. 

 

“Not that careful! We were able to find you! If we could find you Stark could easily find you! Oh God, does Stark know? Think of the danger you’ll be putting yourself in if they find you! You’ll end up back in those cells with that collar around your neck! Is that what you want?” Wanda squeezed Vision’s hand tightly, hearing the anger in Steve’s voice was starting the startle her.

 

“Captain,” Vision said calmly but sternly. He stepped towards the man, but let his arm stretch behind him to keep hold of Wanda’s hand. “Me and Wanda have been cautious. And we will happily explain ourselves.” A short beat of silence. “ _Tomorrow_.” He left the weight on the word. The look on Vision’s face was new to Steve. He looked like a protective animal ferociously guarding his mate. However, it softened as he lowered his voice to a whisper, hoping Wanda wouldn’t hear him. “You are scaring her.” Steve looked over to Wanda, grasping Visions hand with both of her own. 

 

 

“Fine, tomorrow.” He stepped back and made his way out of the room. “Come on Nat, let's see if we can get two rooms.” 

 

“Preferably not next door to this one,” Natasha said sarcastically, winking at the couple with a sly smile as she left.

 

Wanda let go of Vision’s hand as their visitors left the room, he closed the door behind them and sighed. That could have gone better. 

 

“Oh, God!” Vision heard Wanda groan. He turned to see her hands bunched in her hair with frustration. The panic and worry this trip had managed to melt away had returned. Her eyes were open wide, her brows knitted tightly with a crease in-between them. He could see the tension in her jaw and the tightness of her shoulders. He reached out for her.

 

“Shh, come here.” He whispered as she fell into him. He wrapped one arm around her waist, whilst the other lovingly cradled her head against his chest. “It’s going to be okay.” He quietly soothed as his hand caressed her hair and his lips kissed the top of her head.

 

“Everything was perfect.” She said faintly.

 

“Hey,” he gently lifted her head with his hands, smiling reassuringly down at her. “It still is.” He used his thumb to delicately brush her cheek to relax her. “You’re here, I’m here. And now we’re alone. That’s perfect enough for me.” Wanda gave back a teary smile. She still didn’t know how Vision could say the right thing at such a dim time.“Okay?” He asked softly.

 

“Okay.” She answered, holding his wrists as they leaned in to kiss. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips firmly against his, lightly parting to allow his lower lip to slip between hers. He felt warm and sturdy underneath her, still tasting like the dessert they had enjoyed only an hour ago. She felt his hands fall and stretch across her lower back whilst their lips danced. She pressed into him, placing her palms on both sides of his neck, feeling the light tickle of synthetic hair. She stroked his neck in the slow rhythm of their kiss, and let out a slight moan when he retrieved his lips. 

He looked down at her with deep blue eyes that had gone darker with want. His eyes gazed over her face. Over her sparkling eyes and sweet pink lips. He dipped his head back down to kiss her and slowly walked their bodies towards the bed. With light pressure, he pushed her down to sit on the edge of the bed. She opened her legs to allow him to stand between them. Kneeling down in front of her, he lifted her hand to his mouth. First kissing her palm, then her wrist and then planting individual kisses up her arm until the fabric of the dressing gown refused to bunch up any further. His eyes never left hers when he reached up and pushed the dressing gown off her shoulder. Her head fell back when he lifted his body and kissed her neck. With his hands he untied the belt of her gown and dove inside, holding onto the sides of her waist. She grabbed hold onto his hair as he carried on planting kisses down her neck and along her collar-bone. She felt his hands sliver up her body and push the white garment away from her skin, revealing her body in the black undergarments she had put on earlier. She lay on her back, pulling his face up away from her neck and back to her lips. She kissed him deeply whilst caressing his cheek. She heard him moan in protest when she pressed his shoulders away from her, to stop the kiss and look at his face. 

 

“Let me see you.” She whispered in a low voice. He smirked before closing his eyes and fazing to his true red and metallic form. “There you are.” She smiled. He stayed still looking down at her. Her silky skin, cheeks lightly pink and eyes smoldering.

 

“You are so beautiful.” She blushed and turned her head to hide. He placed his fingers under her chin, urging her to look back at him. “So beautiful.” He insisted. She grabbed and kissed the hand that was underneath her chin, before playing her fingers up and down his back. She lay there taking much pleasure in witnessing the effect it had on his breathing. It made his breaths heavy and almost erratic. Stroking his back and parting her lips with an erotic look in her eye; it wasn’t long before Vision couldn’t resist but plunge his lips upon hers again. She held him tightly against her as their breaths became heavy and their movements more desperate. 

 

Lost in the moment of kissing, holding and exploring one another, all clothes had been discarded. Vision and Wanda now found themselves underneath their white cotton sheets. Visions arms were encased around Wanda’s naked back, hands spread wide across her skin. He held her soft creamy flesh deeply against him, clutching onto her whilst she straddled his lap. He kissed down her shoulders and arms as the two filled and rode one another. He could hear her panting and soft moans as clear as anything with her arms over his shoulders and her face buried into his neck. His strong hand slid down her petite leg, fondly grazing her outer thighs. They kissed each other gently as they moved, pleasure slowly beginning to build. Vision sighed in ecstasy when he stroked her cheek with his fingers tips and felt her nails lightly scratch along his back. His hands glided down between her breasts and latched hold of her thighs, his eyes following their trail and staring down at the joining of their bodies. Vision had never imagined he would be able to take part in such an intimate task with another body, there was no programming for it. But programming was for machines and Wanda only made him more human. She made him feel things emotionally and physically like no other being or computer ever possibly could. Her elegant hands laid on the back of his neck, stroking up and down, mirroring her hip movements before pushing him onto his back. Her hands applied joyful pressure to his chest as she rocked against him, moaning louder when his hand dived between her legs. He heard her gasp his name and lean forward to kiss him. He kissed her back with passion, moving to suckle on her neck and plant kisses on her shoulder. Both their moans and pants became louder as the pleasure was building to its peak. Wanda shot up arching her back, pressing both her palms to Visions chest. Vision reached up to cup her face as their movements became frantic and Wanda burst into fully developed and loud desperate moans. Wanda’s voice filled Visions ears and effected him with a strong pulse through his body. They both gripped tighter to each other as their hips jolted and twitched electrically, before slowing to gentle sways and eventually a stop. 

 

She fell forward, landing beside him on the pillow. They both laughed and briefly kissed as the adrenaline slowly began to fade away. 

“Do you feel better now?” He asked, pushing aside the hair hiding Wanda’s face. 

 

“Yes.” She whispered, snuggling closer into his body. He guided his arms around her, inviting her closer. She briefly kissed the area on his chest beside her resting hand and smiled. She felt him plant a kiss of his own into her hair.

 

They settled into their position, eyes becoming heavy. Wanda waved her hand, sending a small red wave towards the switch on the lamp. Vision chuckled as the room when dark and Wanda hummed with approval. “Goodnight, Vis.” 

 

“Goodnight, Wanda.” 

* * *

 

Wanda was awakened by the amber sunlight trickling into their room, revealing the small dust particles floating in the air. She smiled lazily as she felt a protective hand glide up and down her arm. She shifted to look at Vision and smiled, and even tough his returned smile was just as bright as hers, she could feel his worry. 

 

“You’re worried about Steve.” She stated. Vision sighed but nodded, tightening his hold around her.

 

“I’m fearful.” He admitted. 

 

“Of what?”

 

“That they might try and… stop us from seeing each other.”Wanda felt the tug on her heart and moved to kiss Vision reassuringly. He accepted the kiss and reciprocated her actions, resting his for head on hers when their lips parted. 

 

“Nothing and no-one will stop me from being with you. Okay?” He responded with another kiss, the intensity greater than before. Wanda giggled as Vision rolled his body on top of hers and tickled the skin around her ribs as they kissed. 

 

The heavy knock at the door sadly killed the mood. Vision lifted away from Wanda reluctantly and sighed. 

 

“I’ll get it.” He stood up from the bed and fazed on his human disguise. He opened the door a crack to see Natasha and Steve waiting for him. Steve tried to walk into the room but Vision blocked his entry, aware that Wanda was still in bed with no clothes on. “We will meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes.” Steve looked at Vision challengingly but retreated when Natasha pulled at his arm smirking. 

 

“Let them get dressed.” Miss Romanoff had clearly guessed the situation. Vision thanked her with his eyes and a nod of the head. 

 

“Make it ten,” Steve ordered before walking away, trying his best to keep control of the situation he had stumbled into. 

 

* * *

 

 

The met Steve and Natasha in the coffee shop outside the hotel. From a distance, it looked like Natasha was scolding and lecturing Steve, who was simply leaning back in his chair and accepting it. Wanda and Vision both looked at each other questionably before walking over and sitting with them at the table. 

 

“Okay, I…”

 

“Actually Steve,” Wanda interrupted. “I’d like to say something first.” Nat and Vision both looked at Wanda with pride at her found confidence. Steve looked dumbfounded. 

“We are not here for your blessing, permission or acceptance. We don’t need it. We are just here to tell you, this is happening.” Wanda held onto Vision’s hands. “This is happening. And as your friends, we just ask that you respect it and don’t advertise it to anyone.” Wanda was directing her words to Steve more than Nat. He kept silent, leaning back in he chair. 

 

“Well, alright then.” He finally said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything smut-like in over a year! How'd I do? Some of you may be happy to know that our regularly scheduled fluffy food eating will return next chapter. I just wanted to get this written into the story after watching a very steamy scene with Paul Bettany in 'The Heart of Me.'
> 
> Please leave some country and food suggestions in the comments. I'm afraid my list is looking rather small.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!  
> -herstorybooks.


End file.
